The Dark and Light from the Past
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: "Hentikan semua ini…" "Tidak akan. Sejak awal, kedatangan ku adalah untuk membunuh mu." "Hentikan… Kau hanya akan merusak kesimbangan…" "Dan itulah tugasku. Membunuhmu dan menghancurkan desa ini…" Shounen-ai, boy love, S.N, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Hentikan semua ini…"

"Tidak akan. Sejak awal, kedatangan ku adalah untuk membunuh mu."

"Apa untungnya kau membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah cahaya dan aku adalah kegelapan. Sudah sewajarnya kegelapan memusnahkan cahaya."

"Tidak… Itu tidak benar…"

"Tentu saja benar…"

"Hentikan… Kau hanya akan merusak kesimbangan…"

"Dan itulah tugasku. Membunuhmu dan menghancurkan desa ini…"

"Kalau begitu…"

" … "

"Melindungi desa ini adalah tugasku!"

**

* * *

**

The Dark and Light from the Past

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Bukan saya yang punya, tapi Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:**

Romance/Fantasy and sedikit horror dan agak bermisteri… (T,T)

**Rated:**

Seperti biasa, hanya sekedar T. Jangan meminta lebih…

**Pair:**

SasuNaru! XD (Lagi?)

**Warning:**

Shounen-ai, boy love, fic kali ini rada-rada horror dikit (wong author yang biasanya gak mempan ama hantu, kali ini 'sedikit' merinding pas bikin nih fic), semoga gak ada typo(s), mudah-mudahan para chara gak OOC, aneh, horror tapi kayaknya buat readers gak serem, aneh, abal, dan kawan-kawannya yang gaje.

**IF YOU ARE ANTI FUJOSHI or SHOUNEN-AI'S HATERS…**

**PLEASE… DON'T READ, OKE? ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Wuuaa!"

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sekujur tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Dada nya pun turut naik turun dengan cepat. Ia pun langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

'Mimpi apa itu...' gumamnya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin, air hangat di pagi hari bukanlah ide buruk? Mengingat semalam ia telah bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang sama hampir seminggu ini. Dan ia tak tahu dari mana asal usul mimpi itu. Yang jelas, ia seperti melihat dua sosok yang tengah bertarung. Walau begitu, setiap kali ia berusaha unuk mengingat kembali mimpinya, yang didapatinya hanyalah kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pusing.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk terikat di pinggangnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja berlajarnya, ia pun langsung mengambil baju yang terlipat rapi diatas meja tersebut. Kemudian, ia langsung mengenakannya. Lalu, ia melirik suatu benda yang tak jauh dari bajunya tadi, dia kemudian mengambil barang tersebut dan langsung memakai ke leher jenjangnya.

* * *

Di dapur…

Terlihat dua sosok manusia yang berada disitu. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata bewarna biru layaknya langit cerah tak berawan. Di sebelah pria itu terdapat sesosok wanita berambut merah.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah pemuda pirang dan langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Kaasan… Tousan…"

Merasa dipanggil, dua orang tersebut langsung menoleh. "Naruto…"

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, panggil saja pemuda tersebut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi. Kita harus sarapan terlebih dahulu." ujar wanita berambut merah tersebut. Dialah ibu kandung Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Benar. Kita harus sarapan dulu. Tapi, kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu 'kan, Naruto?" ujar pria berambut pirang yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Ya… Dia adalah ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Ha'I, tousan!" jawab Naruto, kemudian ia langsung mengambil semangkuk ramen miso dan melahapnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Minato dan Kushina hanya menatap cemas ke arahnya.

Ya… Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Namikaze family itu ke Konoha. Dan hari ini juga adalah hari kepergian Naruto dari Suna.

Suna adalah sebuah kota yang terletak di Negara Angin. Kota yang kering dan tidak banyak tumbuhan berdiam di kota ini. Hanya beberapa yangmampu bertahan dari teriknya matahari.

Sedangkan Konoha adalah salah kota yang terletak di Negara Api. Berbeda dengan Suna yang kering, Konoha adalah sebuah kota yang subur dan kaya akan tumbuhan. Banyak tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan yang hidup di kota itu. Disana juga terdapat sebuah hutan yang rimbun dan sejuk.

Yah, seperti itulah keadaan Suna dan Konoha. Walau perbedaan nya sangat mencolok, tapi kedua kota itu sangatlah terkenal. Dan kota Konoha adalah tujuan keluarga Namikaze. Mulai hari ini, mereka akan tinggal kembali di Konoha.

Kembali?

Ya… Dulu mereka memang tinggal di Konoha. Tapi hanya sampai usia Naruto beranjak 3 tahun. Karena suatu kejadian, mereka pindah ke Suna. Dan hari ini, setelah 11 tahun meninggalkan Konoha, mereka pun kembali lagi.

* * *

Setelah menempu perjalan sekitar 45 jam lebih, Naruto, Minato dan Kushina sampai di konoha. Mereka pun perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam suatu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan bercat putih.

Hampir semua rumah di Konoha ini terbuat dari kayu. Itu karena Konoha adalah sebuah kota yang terletak di daerah gunung dan dikelilingi oleh hutan. Berbeda dengan Suna yang bangunan rumahnya terbuat dari tanah yang dijemur ataupun dikeringkan.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati rumah tersebut sambil membawa tas nya yang berisi baju-baju dan keperluan lainnya, dan tak lupa beberapa bungkus ramen instant yang memang adalah makan sehari-harinya.

"Naruto… Kau bisa memilih kamarmu di lantai atas." ujar Kushina sambil meletakkan tasnya didekat sebuah meja makan.

"Baik, kaasan." Naruto pun langsung bergegas menuju lantai dua. Ia lalu melihat terdapat satu pintu yang terbuka dengan lebar.

Penasaran, Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Ia pun melihat sekeliling kamar yang bewarna putih. Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju jendela. Dapat dilihatnya pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas. Udara segar dapat tercium dari sini.

"Baik! Aku mau kamar ini, dattebayo!" ujarnya semangat dan langsung membuka tas kopernya. Ia pun langsung manaruh semua baju-bajunya di dalam lemari kamar itu.

Di kamar itu, terdapat satu kasur ukuran sedang dan sebuah kamar mandi. Terdapat juga sebuah lemari yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh baj-bajunya. Terdapat sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya yang baru.

Naruto berjalan menuju meja kecil tersebut. Ia lalu meraih sesuatu yang berada di lehernya, melepasnya dan kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja tersebut.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, dattebayo!" ujar Naruto riang dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil membawa handuknya.

'Kring… Kring…'

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Nah, Naruto… Tousan akan mengantarkan mu ke sekolah yang baru." ucap Minato.

"Memangnya sekolah yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haha… Itu sekolah tousan dulu, Naruto." jawab Minato sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Naruto…" ucapnya pelan. "Disana… Kau harus berhati-hati…" ucap Minato lagi. Hal itu membuat Naruto malah penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa, tousan?"

"Karena disana…"

"Ng?"

"ADA HANTU!"

"WUAAAA!"

"Haha… Ternyata Naruto masih takut dengan hantu. Haha…" tawa Minato. Membuat muka Naruto memerah karena menahan malu dan marah.

"Aku tidak takut tousan! Hanya kaget karena tousan berteriak seperti itu!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Sungguh? Setahu ku, Naruto itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang sangat takut terhadap hantu. Bukankah begitu, Na~ru~to~?"

"Tousan!"

"Hahaha… Iya iya… Tousan hanya bercanda kok!" ujar Minato sambil tertawa. Hal itu malah membuat muka Naruto semakin memerah karena malu.

Lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba disuatu bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Konoha High School'.

"Nah, Naruto. Ini lah sekolah yang tousan maksud barusan." ucap Minato kepada Naruto. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Minato dan Naruto akhirnya tiba disuatu ruangan…

"Naruto, perkenalkan. Ini Tsunade, kepala sekolah ini sekaligus nenekmu." ucap Minato.

"Hoo… Jadi si bocah rubah sudah sebesar ini rupanya!" seru seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata coklat sambil mengacak-ngcak rambut Naruto.

"Hentikan mengacak-ngacak rambut ku, baachan." ujar Naruto protes. Walau sudah 11 tahun tidak bertemu, Naruto masih ingat tentang Tsunade. Karena dulu sewaktu kecil, jika Minato dan Kushina pergi karena ada urusan, pastilah Tsunade yang akan menggantikan mereka menjaga Naruto.

Ya. Naruto masih ingat hal itu. Walau memori itu sudah mulai memudar dalam otaknya.

"Hm… Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk mengantarmu ke kelas yang baru." ucap Tsunade pelan. "Dan kau Minato, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah, nenek bertenanga raksasa…"

Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar sebuah buku yang menabrak pintu dengan sangat kencang. Sedangkan Minato sudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan menggunakan pintu sebagai tameng. Poor door…

* * *

Di kelas VIII-A…

Suasana kelas sangatlah ribut. Hal itu dikarenakan karena sang wali kelas yang seharusnya mengajar tak kunjung datang.

'Srek…'

"Maaf anak-anak. Saya terlamabat karena—"

"Tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan. Ya 'kan, sensei?" ujar paraa siswa-siswi tersebut kompak. Sepertinya mereka sudah sangat mengenal tabiat buruk sang wali kelas alias Hatake Kakashi.

"Ya, ya… Terserah kata kalian." ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju mejanya. " Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." ucapnya lagi setelah sampai di mejanya.

Dalam sekejap, kelas kembali ribut. Kali ini mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang murid baru.

Kakashi menghela nafas sebentar. "Masuklah, Naruto." panggilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

Dan kelas pun kembali ribut…

'Anak perempuan yang manis…'

'Wah… Manisnya.'

'Yaah… Anak perempuan…'

'Ck… Ternyata anak perempuan!'

Begitulah pikiran beberapa murid. Dan sepertinya, mereka harus memeriksakan mata mereka ke dokter mata terdekat. Oh yeah… Naruto itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

"Hei! Kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki ke Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanyai begitu hanya menatap bingung kea rah anak tersebut. 'Maksudnya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kakashi kembali menghela nafas.

"Anak ini namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia pindahan dari Suna." kata Kakashi menjelaskan. "Dan dia laki-laki…" katanya lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'laki-laki'. Cukup membuat para siswa-siswi tersebut syok berat. Hah… Yare yare…

.

.

Jam istirahat…

Kini Naruto sedang duduk sambil menikmati bekalnya. Disampingnya terdapat Kiba yang juga sedang memakan bekalnya. Didepannya ada Shikamaru dan Neji.

Ya. Atas suruhan Kakashi, Naruto duduk sebangku dengan Kiba yang ada di pojok belakang sebelah kiri dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Hei, Naruto." panggil Kiba.

"Ng?" Naruto hanya menatap Kiba bingung.

"Kau pindahan dari Suna?" tanyanya ke Naruto.

Naruto menelan makanannya. "Ya. Tapi aku lahir disini." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu. Apa kau tahu legenda kota ini?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Legenda?"

"Ya. Legenda turun-menurun yang selalu diceritakan di kota ini." ucap Kiba dan diikuti oleh gelengan kepala Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Memangnya orang tua mu tidak menceritakannya?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak." jawab Naruto. "Memangnya legenda apa?" kini, naruto yang bertanya ke Kiba.

"Legenda pertarungan dua ksatria, Naruto." jawab Kiba.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." balas Naruto.

"Ya. Itu hanya sebuah legenda. Tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya." ucap Kiba lagi. "Tapi, konon katanya, legenda itu terjadi di kota ini. Karena itulah…"

"Ng?"

"Kota ini, dan khususnya sekolah ini…"

"A-apa?"

"BERHANTU!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"Hahaha! Jadi, kau takut hantu ya? Haha!" tawa kiba pun langsung meledak. Memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan kelas.

"Kiba! Itu tidak lucu tau!" balas Naruto.

"Haha! M-maaf!" ujar Kiba masih tertawa. Muka Naruto mengembung pertanda ia kesal.

"Anu, Kiba…"

"Apa?" ucap Kiba penasaran.

"Memangnya, yang kau katakana tadi itu benar?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Itu 'kan hanya mitos. Tak ada yang tahu." Jawab Kiba.

"Oh…" Naruto hanya beroh-ria. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk benda yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Sebuah lonceng berbentuk bola dari kaca bening dan transparan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bola logam kecil bewarna merah.

"Lonceng." jawab Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu lonceng. Tapi rasanya, aku pernah melihat lonceng ini deh. Dimana ya?" kata Kiba sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat lonceng tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat mengingat asal-usul lonceng tersebut. Ataupun tempat ia pernah melihat lonceng tersebut.

"Hm… Lonceng ini sudah ada sejak aku berumur satu minggu. Kata kaasan, lonceng ini tiba-tiba saja ada di genggaman tanganku yang sedang tidur." ucap Naruto dan disusuli dengan anggukan paham oleh Kiba.

"Begitu… Tapi rasanya, ada yang aneh dari lonceng ini. Tapia pa ya?" ucap Kiba lagi. Ia kemuduan berpikir-pikir mengenai lonceng milik Naruto tersebut.

"Tak berusara…"

"Eh?" Kiba langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Dari pertama ada, lonceng tak ada suaranya. Ya 'kan?" kata Naruto sambil mengayun-ngayunkan lonceng tersebut pelan. Dan hasilnya? Tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari lonceng tersebut. Meskipun didalamnya, terdapat bola logam yang menjadi asal-usul lonceng bersuara.

"Be-benar… Tak ada suaranya."

"Hehe… Iya 'kan? Tak ada suaranya?" ujar Naruto. Ia pun kembali mengayunkan loceng miliknya.

'Kring… Kring…'

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kiba begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya agak terkejut.

"Eh… Tadi… Sepertinya lonceng ini bersuara. Kau dengar tidak?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap bingung ke arah Kiba.

"Hah? Tak ada suara kok!" balas Kiba. Ia pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

'Aneh… Rasanya tadi aku mendengar lonceng ini berbunyi…' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap lekat ke lonceng tersebut.

Sementara itu, di belakang Naruto dan Kiba. Berdiri sosok laki-laki. Mata hitamnya tak berhenti menatap ke arah Naruto.

'Selamat datang kembali, Naruto…' ucapnya pelan. Dan kemudian, sosok itu menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu: Jiah! Bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang laen, malah bikin fic baru. -,-" *pundung*

Oke, gimana readers? Ada typo kah? Apa OOC? Gaje? Pasti! *pundung lagi*

Ehem! (halah) Oke, aku publish nih fic, karena jaga-jaga supaya nantinya, kalo ada fic yang nyaris serupa, aku tak dibilang plagiat. =,= *tampoled* Gimana? Serem gak? Aku bikin nih fic sambil agak merinding lho~ Padahal, aku tuh biasanya gak mempan merinding ama yang berbau hantu. Tapi kali ini aku merinding. Ntah apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya. ==

Yowes, dah!

.

.

.

Review, please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Kagu: Yo, minna-san! Chap 2 apdet!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Chara asli milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic ini asli milik saya, anaknya Masashi Kishimoto. *tinjued by all*

**Rated:**

T… Readers dimohon untuk tidak meminta lebih dari author… -,-

**Genre:**

Romance/Fantasy… Dan ditambah bumbu-bumbu horror yang gak serem.

**Pair:**

SasuNaru again! XD

**Warnings:**

SHOUNEN-AI! BOY LOVE! Rada-rada horror mungkin. Semoga gak OOC, mudah-mudahan typo(s) nya dikit. Kalau bisa, semoga gak ada typo deh… -,- Fic ini hanya fiksi author belaka. Jangan percaya dengan apa yang tertera di fic ini. Ingat. Hanya khayalan author belaka.

.

**IF YOU DISLIKE THIS STORY/FIC. PLEASE… DON'T READ, OKE? ;)**

**HAPPY READING FOR YOU YOU YANG NEKAT BACA (?) XD**

**

* * *

**

"Hei lihat bunga ini. Indah, bukan?"

"Ya… Sangat indah, Miko-sama…"

"Ne, berhenti memanggil ku Miko! Aku bukan perempuan!"

"Tapi wajah anda sangat mirip dengan wajah perempuan, Miko-sama…"

"Tapi aku laki-laki! Memangnya kau tidak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan apa?"

"Hn, entahlah…"

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn,"

"Tidak ada kata lain selain 'hn' apa?"

"Hn,"

"Huh! Dasar miskin kata!"

.

.

.

"WUAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang berambut pirang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya tan nya berubah menjadi pucat. Nafasnya terasa sesak, dada nya pun turut merasakan hal yang sama. Kepalanya juga terasa pening dan berat.

Naruto…

Ya. Itulah nama pemuda tersebut.

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali mimpinya semalam, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat mengingat mimpinya secara detail. Yang bisa ia ingat hanya percakapan dari kedua orang itu.

"Siapa… Siapa mereka?" gumam Naruto pelan. Kemudian, ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi, ia meletakkan lonceng nya terlebih dahulu di atas sebuah meja kecil.

Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

'Kring… Kring…'

* * *

Di Konoha High School…

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga disetiap pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba, itulah nama pemuda tersebut.

"Hai…" balas Naruto tak bersemangat.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Tak bersemangat sekali!" ujar Kiba sambil memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

"Tak apa… Hanya kurang tidur…" jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan ke arah mejanya. Setelahnya, ia langsung membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja tersebut. Sementara itu, Kiba hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat…

"Itadakimasu, dattebayo!" seru Naruto riang sambil melahap ramennya. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit, mangkuk yang awalnya masih berisi tersebut, kini telah kosong tak berisi.

Sementara itu Kiba hanya bisa menatap Naruto sweatdrop. 'Tadi pagi tak bersemangat, tapi sekarang…' begitu pikir Kiba dalam hati.

Yah… Wajar sih Kiba begitu. Soalnya tadi pagi Naruto sangat tidak bersemangat, bahkan didalam kelas pun, ia hanya tidur saja. Tapi sekarang? Riangnya bukan main. Sungguh aneh…

"Lho? Kalian tidak makan?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba, Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Haha… Ini mau makan kok." balas Kiba sambil mengambil sesendok bubur nya dan kemudian memakannya.

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memakan makan siang mereka.

"Mendokusei…" ucap Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah tertidur pulas diatas meja kantin tersebut. Hah… Yare yare…

Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru adalah teman Kiba. Naruto berkenalan dengan mereka melalui Kiba. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka pun menjadi sahabat. Apalagi mereka ini sekelas.

Gaara adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sebuah lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya. Dirinya sangat pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sebenarnya, Naruto sudah mengenal Gaara sejak lama. Karena sebenarnya juga, Gaara lahir di kota Suna. Tapi dia pindah ke Konoha sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sedangkan Neji adalah keturunan klan penjaga, yaitu klan Hyuuga. Klan Hyuuga adalah keturunan langsung dari klan penjaga. Di klan ini, terdapat pembagian klan hingga menjadi dua golongan. Disebut sebagai 'Souke' dan 'Bunke'. Souke adalah klan utama Hyuuga, sedangkan Bunke adalah keluarga cabang. Dan Neji berasal dari Bunke. Tugas Bunke adalah melindungi Souke. Sedangkan tugas Souke adalah menjaga kesucian Kuil Fushimi*.

Yang terakhir adalah Nara Shikamaru. Tidak begitu banyak yang diketahui mengenai pemuda ini kecuali bahwa ia sering tidur di kelas. Walau begitu, dia adalah anak terpintar di Konoha High School ini. IQ nya saja melebihi 200. Konon katanya, klan Nara adalah keturunan dari penjaga Hoseki*.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke Kuil Fushimi?" ujar Kiba sambil meminum the miliknya.

"Hm, boleh saja…" ujar Neji. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kuil Fushimi?" Naruto membeo.

"Ng? Kau tidak tahu Kuil Fushimi?" Kiba balik bertanya, diikuti anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kuil Fushimi adalah kuil tempat Hoseki dilahirkan. Sekaligus itu menjadi tempat kematian sang Hoseki." ucap Neji menjelaskan.

"Hoseki…?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Kiba menghela nafas. "Kau sungguh tak tahu apa-apa ya? Hoseki adalah orang yang menjaga desa ini 500 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah orang yang melindungi tempat ini dengan mempetaruhkan nyawanya. Sekaligus orang yang bertugas sebagai penjaga dan penyuci Hoshi no Tama*." kata Kiba sambil menerangkan. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria saja. Walau sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mengerti penjelasan Neji dan Kiba. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa familiar dengan nama-nama tersebut.

"Jadi Naruto, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Kiba.

"Boleh saja. Kapan?"

"Pulang sekolah." kata Kiba lagi.

"Baik, aku akan ikut." ujar Naruto.

'TENG NONG! TENG NONG!'

"Sudah bel, ayo kembali ke kelas." ujar Neji sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Yang lain pun mengikuti Neji.

Namun sayang, ada satu orang yang tetap ditempat. Tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari teman-temannya telah meninggalkannya. Yah… Siapa kalau bukan Shikamaru? Dan sepertinya mereka tak sadar jika mereka telah meninggalkan Shikamaru…

Hah… Yare yare…

* * *

Sepulang sekolah…

"Kiba… berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan gontai. Minumannya telah ia habiskan selama perjalanan ini. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Sebentar lagi." balas Kiba.

"Hah… Aku capek…" gumam Naruto pelan. Suaranya sedikit serak karena perjalan yang mereka tempuh dari tadi. Perjalan menuju kuil yang berada nyaris di puncak Gunung Konoha.

Gunung?

Yup! Itulah yang membuat sang bocah pirang ini kelelahan. Mendaki gunung bukanlah hal yang mudah bukan? Apalagi jika kau berjalan kaki dari sekolah sampai tempat ini. Dan pastinya itu sangatlah melelahkan.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah bangunan bermodel kuno namun indah dan tetap terawat. Ya. Itulah Kuil Fushimi. Tempat Hoseki dilahirkan. Sebuah kuil suci yang sampai sekarang terus dijaga oleh klan Souke Hyuuga.

Sesampainya didalam Kuil Fushimi…

"Fuh… Arigatou atas minumnya, dattebayo!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya menatap Naruto sweatdrop. 'Orang ini benar-benar haus ya?' ujarnya dalam hati sambil melirik 4 botol minuman berukuran sedang yang telah dihabiskan oleh Naruto sendirian. Ya… Hanya sendirian… Dasar…

"Nona Hinata…" ujar Neji sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah gadis berambut indigo.

"Hei, Kiba… Siapa gadis itu?" tanya naruto ke Kiba sambil berbisik.

"Itu Hinata. Souke klan Hyuuga. Dialah yang akan jadi Miko kuil ini selanjutnya." jawab Kiba sambil berbisik juga.

"Kalian tak usah berbisik, aku mendengarnya." ucap Neji sambil melirik Kiba dan Naruto. Sedangkan yang dilirik malah nyengir-nyengir.

"Miko selanjutnya? Memangnya Miko yang sekarang siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu—"

"Aku…"

Semua menoleh, dari belakang mereka munculah seorang nenek-nenek tua berambut putih.

"Ah, Chiyo-baasan…" ujar semuanya –kecuali Naruto— sambil membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Chiyo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hm… Orang baru ya…" gumamnya sambil menatap lekat ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak. "Hahaha!" tiba-tiba saja Chiyo tertawa lepas.

"Ada apa, Chiyo-sama?" tanya Neji.

"Gak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin tertawa saja." jawab Chiyo sambil kembali tertawa. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Miko tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, orang ini klan Hyuuga ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Chiyo.

"Haha! Aku bukan klan Hyuuga!" jawab Chiyo sambil kembali tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia bisa jadi Miko?" Naruto kembali tertawa.

"A-anu… Kaasan dulu adalah Miko kuil i-ini… T-tapi kaasan meninggal sa-saat m-melahirkan ku… K-karena itu… Chiyo-baasan me-menggangtikan k-kaasan m-menjadi Mi-miko…" jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh… Aku mengerti, dattebayo!" ujar Naruto riang. Sesaat, muka Hinata langsung memerah. Ia langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Chiyo.

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Nona Hinata itu pemalu." sahut Neji. Sukses, membuat wajah Hinata menjadi lebih merah lagi.

"Oh.. Hei, aku ingin lihat sekeliling ya?" ujar Naruto sambil beanjak dan berjalan menuju ke luar kuil.

.

"Hm… Kenapa ya rasanya aku pernah kesini?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

Naruto terus saja berjalan hingga ia tiba disebuah tempat yang terdapat pohon Sakura.

"Hah? Ini 'kan musim gugur… Kenapa bunga Sakura ini malah bermekaran?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Penasaran, Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju pohon Sakura tersebut.

Sesampainya disebelah pohon itu, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon tersebut.

Karena penasaran, Naruto mendekati pemuda itu. "Anu… Permisi. Boleh aku bertanya." ujarnya kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh pelan. Terlihat jelas mata onyx nan kelam tersebut.

'DEG!'

Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba saja terasa pening kembali. "Ah, maaf…" ujarnya lalu perlahan berbalik untuk kembali ke kuil.

'Kring…'

"Eh?"

Cepat, Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda dan pohon sakura itu. Namun, apa yang didapatinya? Hanya kehampaan udara yang terlukis jelas disana. Tak ada siapa pun yang berdiri disana. Bahkan, bunga sakura yang tadinya bermekaran tersebut, kini hanya sebuah batang tak berbunga.

Mata Naruto membulat seketika. Dengan cepat, ia langsung berlari kembali ke kuil.

* * *

"Naruto? Kau sudah kembali?" sapa Kiba begitu melihat Naruto masuk kedalam ruang utama kuil.

"Ng… Aku ingin pulang dulu." ujar Naruto dan langsung mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi keluar. Tak ingin bertanya mengenai kejadian barusan. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang buruk.

.

Di jalan setapak…

"Tadi itu apa? Hanya halusinasi?" Naruto terus saja memikirkan kejadian tadi. Tak menyadari adanya sosok tak kasat mata yang terus saja mengamatinya.

'Kring…'

"Okaerinasai, Naruto…" ucap sosok itu dan kemudian menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin…

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Fushimi* : nama kuil dalam khayalan ku... :p Tapi aslinya, memang ada kuil yang namanya begitu. Cuma lupa ada dimana. *plak!*

Hoseki* : julukan pemimpin desa Konoha jaman dahulu yang bertugas menjaga 'Hoshi no Tama'. Sama seperti diatas, ini juga khayalan ku. Jangan dipercaya ya! Ini juga aku gak tau artinya! XP *dirajam massal*

Hoshi no Tama* : Sebuah bola kristal yang bentuknya gak beda jauh sama 'Shikon no Tama' nya Inuyasha. Ini kata ketemu di wiki bagian Legenda Kitsune. Bentuknya lebih besar dari pada Shikon no Tama. Kalau diperhitungkan, sedikit lebih besar dari genggaman tangan.

Kagu: Yosh! Chap 2 apdet! Makasih untuk yang udah review! XD Arigatou!

* * *

**Balesan review untuk yang anonymous:**

* * *

**Akifa:**

Kagu: Yosh! Ini udah apdet kok! Arigatou, ne~ XD

**Matsuo Emi:**

Kagu: Ini udah apdet kok! X) Makasih udah mau review!

**oky:**

Kagu: Iya maaf kalo ada typo... m(_ _)m

Arwah? Ada deh~ Silahkan tebak sendiri! XD *ditonjok* Legenda Konoha? Kapan-kapan dijelasin kok! Sabar ya! *tonjoked again*

Yosh! Makasih udah mau review! XD

**Blue 96:**

Kagu: Arigatou udah mau review~ XD Gomen kalo ada typo... m(_ _)m Semoga chap ini berkurang. Arigatou~

* * *

Kagu: Makasih semuanya yang udah mau review ataupun hanya sekedar mampir! XD Arigatou~

Ps: Gomen kalo imajinasinya kacau balau. Namanya juga imajinasi! :p *plak!* Sekali lagi, ini hanya sekedar imajinasi author belaka! Jangan dipercaya! Itu juga namanya ngasal! Gak tau artinya! Gomen kalau jelek!

.

.

.

Review, please...? X3


	3. Chapter 3

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan tertatih-tatih. Mata biru langitnya tertutupi oleh setumpukan kotak-kotak coklat yang ia bawa sedari tadi dengan susah payah.

Eh? Kotak coklat?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T permirsa sekalian. Sekali lagi author menolak menaikan rated dalam bentuk apapun! Baik sembako (?) maupun BBM! (*ngelantur gaje*)

**Pair:**

SasuNaru, NaruRahasia

**Warning:**

Seperti biasa, boy love, shounen-ai, cerita aneh tapi tetap dipublish, kelaknatan yang sunggug luar binasa. Misteri yang –atuhorbarusadari- akan lama terungkap dan bikin bingung readers semua. Cerita fantasi yang gak kreatif. *pundung* typo(s) bertebaran. Maybe OOC dan aneh bin nista.

Segera pencet tombol 'Back' sebelum terlambat.

.

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS FIC!**

* * *

"Ukh… Be-berat…" ujar Naruto sembari membawa kotak-kotak itu –yang ternyata hanya kardus—. Ia berjalan sedikit mencong-sana-mencong-sini yang dikarenakan berat sang kardus yang bukan main beratnya.

Entah harus bersyukur atau mengutuki sang guru yang menyuruhnya membawa kardus ini. Yup, bersyukur. Sebab ia tak perlu repot-repot harus belajar didalam kelas laknat tersebut bersama guru yang tak kalah laknatnya, alias Orochimaru. Tapi ini juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Sebab ia harus membawa tiga buah kardus yang beratnya hampir mencapai 75kg sendirian, hanya dengan berjalan kaki dan membawanya dari gedung A sampai ke lantai 5 gedung D. Dan jaraknya bukan main pula! Mana harus melewati taman yang luas lagi.

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi menyesal menerima tawaran Kakashi untuk membawakan kardus apa ini. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa isinya.

(Oh… Seandainya Naruto tahu kalau itu semua isinya hanya koleksi 'Icha Icha Paradise' yang dimiliki Kakashi dan akan disembunyikan di gudang gedung D. Mungkin Naruto akan segera mambakarnya dan langsung membuangnya ke lautan…)

.

Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di gedung D. Dia kemudian menghampiri salah seorang satpam yang bertugas menjaga gedung ini.

"A-anu pak… Dimana lift-nya?" tanya Naruto ke sang satpam.

"Di gedung ini tidak dilengkapi lift, nak… Yang ada hanya sekadar tangga." jawab sang satpam lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam. 'Dasar guru sialan!' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Yah walau ia tahu Kakashi tak akan mendengar umpatannya. Tapi paling tidak…

(Kakashi: Hatsyim! *tiba-tiba bersin*)

Kembali ke cerita…

Sekolah tempat Naruto belajar itu tidak hanya sekolah untuk SMP saja. Masih ada gedung lain yang digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar bagi SMA juga. Dan gedungnya tidak sedikit pula. Ada beberapa gedung yang digunakan khusus seperti lab, gedung sastra dan bahasa, lalu masih ada gedung olahraga dan yang lainnya.

Naruto sebagai murid SMP memakai gedung A, sedangkan gedung B digunakan para siswa-siswi SMA. Sisanya digunakan untuk keperluan lain. Seperti olahraga, renang, kegiatan klub, praktek ilmiah, seni dan masih banyak lagi.

.

Sesampainya Naruto di tangga lantai 3…

"Ukh… Guru sialan. Guru sialan." umpat Naruto terus bak sebuah mantra. Dia terus saja berjalan menaiki tangga dengan susah payah. Membawa kardus seberat 75kg bukan hal mudah 'kan?

Ya… Naruto terus saja berjalan sampai akhirnya, sang kaki mengkhianatinya. Terpeleset disaat Naruto hampir tiba dilantai 4. Dan…

'BRUKH!'

Naruto yakin, pasti saat ini kardus-kardus laknat itu telah membentur lantai dengan sangat kencang. Membuat isinya berhamburan keluar dari kardus. Tapi…

"Kau tidak apa-apa…" ucap seseorang dari balik tubuhnya.

'DEG!'

Naruto terkejut dengan suara itu. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan membalik tubuhnya. Mendapati seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya tengah memandangnya tak berekspresi.

"Ah… Eh, eng… A-arigatou…" ucap Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Hn," balas pemuda itu kemudian beralih ke kardus yang Naruto bawa. Menyusunya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kardus.

'Icha Icha Paradise?' batin Naruto. 'Hooo… Dasar guru mesum tak tahu diri.' ujarnya dalam hati. Mungkin setelah ini Naruto akan membeberkan keberadaan buku tersebut ke neneknya, Tsunade. Agar si Kakashi dan kakeknya itu mendapat pelajaran yang beharga dan tak terlupakan dari neneknya.

"Hn," suara itu kembali membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Kemudian ia beralih ke kardus yang disodorkan oleh pemuda. "Kau bawa satu dan aku bawa dua. Kita akan taruh kardus ini ke gudang…" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan salah satu kardus itu ke Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto diam, tapi detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk setuju dan berjalan dibelakang pemuda itu. Mengikutinya hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di gudang yang dimaksud.

"Fyuh… Akhirnya…" ucap Naruto kemudian menaruh kardus itu. Menoleh kebelakang, ke tempat pemuda itu tadinya berdiri. "Anu… Terima ka—" ucapnya terhenti tatkala pemuda itu sudah tak lagi berada dibelakangnya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia melirik ke sekeliling untuk mencari dimana sosok tak dikenalnya itu berada. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana selain dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia beralih ke tangannya. "Dingin…?" ucapnya dalam hati. Ia masih ingat betul perasaan yang menghantuinya ketika tangan itu tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Perasaan yang familiar dan... perasaan apa ini? Entah mengapa ia merasa rindu terhadap orang itu. Namun di lain sisi, ia merasakan hatinya sangat sakit bagai dikoyak pedang.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Naruto jadi teringat perkataan terakhir pemuda itu.

'Kita akan taruh kardus ini ke gudang…'

"Tu-tunggu! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau aku akan ke gudang?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Tangan dingin… Tahu tujuanku…" ucapnya lagi, kali ini rautnya tak seperti tadi. Mukanya jelas menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak wajar.

Lalu Naruto kembali teringat akan perkataan ayahnya dan Kiba.

'Kau tahu Naruto, sebenarnya sekolah ini berhantu…'

'Oy Naruto! Berhati-hatilah! Sekolah ini hantunya!'

Naruto terdiam…

"Ja… jangan-jangan… Yang tadi itu…" muka Naruto semakin pucat. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri tegak. Seolah setuju dengan pemikiran sang majikan.

.

.

.

"GYAAAA! ADA HANTUUUUUU!"

Dan dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah berlari meninggalkan gedung itu. Tanpa menyadari adanya sesosok laki-laki berjubah hitam yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dari dalam gedung itu.

"Naruto…"

Ucapnya kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak…

* * *

Sementara itu Naruto terus saja berlari dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Antara panik dan takut mati. Terus berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun, saat ia sampai disebuah tikungan.

'BUUK!'

Ia malah menabrak seseorang.

"Aduduh… I-itai…" rintih Naruto ketika merasakan pantatnya dengan 'elit' menabrak lantai yang dingin. Kemudian ia melihat kedepan, hal yang sama juga dialami seorang perempuan berseragam sama seperti dirinya. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning pucat dan mata violet teang. "Eh… Kau tidak ap—"

"Dasar BODOH! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" tiba-tiba perempuan menarik kerah bajunya dan berteriak kencang didepan wajahnya.

"Tu-tunggu… A—" belum sempat Naruto selesai berbicara. Perempuan itu dengan kasar memukul kepalanya. Menciptakan sebuah mahakarya berupa benjol di kepala. "Wawawa! T-tung—"

'BRUK!'

Belum lagi Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya. Perempuan itu malah melemparnya ke sebuah ruangan. Kali ini jidatnyalah yang membentur lantai.

'Eng? Wangi?' ucapnya dalam hati. Belum sempat berpikir panjang, sebuah teriakan telah mengusik telinganya.

"KYAAAAAAA-! ADA LAKI-LAKI MESUM!"

Perasaan Naruto tidak enak… Kemudian ia mendongakan kepalanya dan malah mendapati para siswi wanita berada di 'ruangan' itu. Ada yang sedang membenarkan bajunya, ada yang mencuci tangan, ada pula yang sedang berganti baju.

Perasaan Nauto semakin dan semakin tak enak…

'Ja… Jangan-jangan ruangan i—Glek…' untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hal-hal lain telah mengusiknya…

.

'BAK! BUK! ZDUAGH!'

"HUWAAAAA! KALIAN SALAH SANGKA! AKU BUKAN LA—"

'DUAKH! DZIGH! BAK! BUKH!'

'JE-DEEER!'

"—ki-laki me… sum…" dan pingsanlah Naruto didalam toilet cewek…

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar sana…

"Fu~ Rasakan itu dasar laki-laki tak tahu diri!" seru perempuan tadi senang. Sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Perlahan, ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan toilet itu. Sebelum sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya…

'Kriing…'

"Eh?" dia berbalik. Namun tak mendapati apa-apa dibelakangnya. Hanya ruang hampa yang berdiri kokoh dibalik tubuhnya. "Suara… lonceng?" ucapnya pelan. Hampir tak terdengar, sekalipun disana hanya ada dirinya.

Merasa tak ada apa-apa, ia pun melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

.

.

'Kriing…'

* * *

Jam istirahat…

"Ukh…" rintih Naruto saat dirasa sehelai kain menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. "Gaara… Hentikan." ucapnya memohon.

"Tidak, Naruto. Lukamu sangat parah." balas Gaara lalu kembali mengusap pipi Naruto yang bengkak dengan kain yang tadi.

"I-itai!" Naruto menjerit pelan. "Gaara… Hentikan…" Naruto kembali memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia melirik semangkuk ramen-nya yang belum sempat ia makan karena sedari tadi Gaara dan kain itu selalu mengganggunya.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, ia pun berkata. "Cepat habiskan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Yeei!" Naruto langsung bersorak riang. Menghabiskannya tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama. "Paman! Aku tambah satu porsi lagi!" serunya riang sambil menyodorkan mangkuk ramen yang telah habis itu.

"Iya, iya…" ucap paman itu sembari tersenyum dan menyerahkan satu mangkuk ramen lagi kepada Naruto.

Sementara itu Gaara kembali memutar kedua boal matanya. Seolah berkata ini-tak-akan-ada-habisnya. Sementara itu yang lain tampak hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Oy, Naruto! Apa yang membuatmu sampai dihajar begini" tanya Kiba. Membuat Naruto tersedak ramennya sendiri.

"Eng… Itu…" Naruto tampak kebingungan menjawabnya. Masalahnya, apa kata teman-temannya nanti jika tahu bahwa dirinya telah dihajar didalam toilet cewek? Sekali lagi, TOILET CEWEK, permirsa! Mau dia taruh dimana wajahnya itu.

"Naruto?" panggil Kiba.

Naruto kaget dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "I… itu…"

'TENG NONG!'

Bel masuk berbunyi…

"Err… Udah bel tuh! Ayo masuk kelas!" uajrnya sembari menarik tangan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Dasar aneh..." ujar Kiba lalu berlari menyusul Naruto.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Kuil Fushimi…

"Oh… Begitu. Ketika kamu kabur dari hantu. Kamu menabrak seorang perempuan trus dihajar para wanita ketika kau dilempar masuk ke toilet cewek. Begitu?" ujar Kiba santai namun menusuk tepat di hati Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu mengulangnya seperti itu 'kan, Kiba?" balas Naruto lemas. Jadi tak bersemangat rasanya. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar gelak tawa dari mulut si pemuda anjing itu.

"Wahaha! I-iya… Aku—wahahaha!" balas Kiba. Cih… Seandainya bisa dipukul! Batin Naruto.

"Hey kalian. Berhenti tertawa, kita sudah sampai." seru Neji sambil melirik kesal ke Kiba. 'Suaranya berisik sekali…' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di kuil...

Terlihat, sesosok wanita anggun sedang berdiri sembari menyapu halaman kuil dengan sapunya. Dari baju yang ia kenakan, sepertinya ia juga seorang miko kuil ini.

'Lho? Bukannya miko-nya Hinata-chan?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Konnichiwa, Shion-san…" ucap Neji sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Ah… Tak usah se-formal itu, Ne—" sebelum selesai berbicara, matanya kini teralih ke sosok Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Neji.

Sama, Naruto juga menatap Shion. 'Tu-tunggu… Perempuan ini kan…'

"KAU!" seru Naruto dan Shion bersamaan. Mereka saling menunjuk. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut diantara mereka.

Sementara itu Kiba dan yang lainnya hanya menatap mereka heran…

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu: Err... Udah lama banget nih fic gak update... *garuk-garuk kepala* Ukh... Ini semua gara-gara ujian! #ditampol

Maaf ya kalau chap ini pendek, minna. Gak tau kenapa, tadi pas ditengah-tengah ngetik nih... Eh, malah ada yang nyetel lagu berirama pelan namun terasa horror. Padahal di lantai dua 'kan cuma ada aku sendiri. Ibu dan ayahku lagi dibawah karena ada urusan kerja. Dan lagi mereka gak suka lagu. Adikku sendiri lagi les. Otomatis, siapa dong yang nyetel tuh lagu? o.O Aku cuma punya lagu Jepang. Hiiy~

**-Balesan review-**

**Akifa:**

Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Soalnya ada ujian. Tapi ini udah update kok! Arigatou~ ^^

**Unlogin:**

Ca-canon? O.o Jadi ini canon? *ngelirik fic diatas* Aku baru tahu... Makasih... ^^

* * *

Kagu: Yep! Makasih atas reviewnya! Maaf kalau chap ini pendek... m(_,_)m

Oh ya, minna~ Sebentar lagi, akun 'Akayuki Kaguya-chan' ini bakal genap setahun lho~ XD Nebar-nebarin bunga kamboja ama bunga bangke (?) Ada yang mau ngasih ucapan? 0w0 (All: O-GA-H!) *pundung*

.

.

.

Mind to review/flame...? :3


End file.
